


So Keep It Steady

by monkiainen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bones wanted was to spend Christmas with his daughter. Unfortunately for him, he finds himself somewhere else completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Keep It Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 happy_trekmas exchange.

When you're working for Starfleet, things don't always go as planned. Especially if your captain is James bloody Kirk, as Bones had discovered way too many times in the past.

Once Jim had been split in two different personalities – one evil and one good. Bones thinks that Janice still hasn't forgiven Jim his behaviour that day. Not that Bones blames her, as Jim had been… well, awful.

Then there was the incident with the black star gravity, which had somehow thrown them back in time to the 1960s. That had been… interesting, to say the least. Fortunately Captain John Christopher nor the unfortunate Air Policeman they stumbled into don't have any recollection of ever coming to contact with Enterprise and its crew. And if he's talking about time travel, then he must mention "Guardian of Forever". Oh Edith.

And then there was Khan. What a madman! Bones hopes they will never cross paths with the superhuman again. Or with tribbles. 

Of course, life usually never goes like he wishes. Would it have been too much to ask to spend a Christmas back on Earth with Joanna for a change? From the looks of it he was, again, somewhere he didn't want to be.

"Oh c'mon Bones, don't look so sour! This could be fun!" Jim chirped, annoyingly perky as usual.

"Fun? Fun? I fail to see the fun in this whole damn situation! I told you **not** to mess with that damn unknown device, but no, you and that pointed-eared hobgoblin just **had** to see what it would do! And look at us now! We're somewhere bloody tropical, on Christmas Eve of all days, and by the looks of it we're not even on the 23rd century anymore! You really piss me off, Jim", Bones said irritated. It was just his luck.

"Well, I say we'll go for an expedition!" Jim continued, still annoyingly vivacious. Before Bones open his mouth to protest, Jim had already started walking to God knows where.

"I'm a doctor, not an explorer! Jim! Oh darn it…"

After walking around in stifling heat _(it was nothing like in sweet ole Georgia!)_ , Bones and Jim found themselves in what appeared to be some sort of an athletics track. What caught Jim's eye, though, was the big banner celebrating _**"Usain Bolt, the Fastest Man on Earth"**_

"Usain Bolt… wasn't he some sort of runner in the early 21st century? What do you say, Bones?" Jim wondered.

"I'm a doctor, not an encyclopaedia! Now let's get somewhere where I can have a decent drink!" Bones shouted, and continued walking. There had to be a place where he could get a mint julep or two, and forget all about today. It was Christmas Eve, and yet he felt miserable. Oh well. Just his luck.

By the time the two companions reached what looked like a city center, Bones was even more pissed than he had been when they had started their trek. There were old-fashioned, petrol-eating cars everywhere, and they made such an awful noise compared to the modern shuttles he was so used to. And they were all driving in the wrong side of the road! And they smelled bad! And the majority of the people they had seen so far were wearing dreadlocks and colourful clothes, and nobody seemed to speak proper English. Where was his universal translator when he needed one? Oh yes, of course, it was on board of the Enterprise, literally hundreds of years away.

"Cheer up Bones. I promise to get you that mint julep you're looking for. Besides, I'm sure Scotty does his best to return us back to the Enterprise as fast as he can" Jim tried to cheer up his partner. Shit. He had really messed up badly this time, hadn't he? He should have known better, especially on a day that mattered so much for Bones. It would have been the first time in years that Bones could have spent Christmas with Joanna, and now he couldn't because of him. Jim vowed there and then that he would listen to Bones from now on. He always knew better, anyway.

Twenty bars and as many unsuccessful attempts for getting a mint julep later, Jim was feeling even guiltier than before. He had to think of something, and quick.

"For the record, Jim, once we're back on the Enterprise I'm resigning. I'm tired of this shit, do you hear me?" Bones blurted out, sounding weary. All he had wanted was to have Christmas with his daughter, and even that couldn't happen.

Jim all but dragged Bones to the nearest hotel, asking for the best room. Apparently the only available one in the Altamount Court was the Alexander Suite, and if it weren't for Bones the price would have made Jim to think twice what he was doing. Of course, there was the matter of **not** having the credit cards of the era they were currently stuck in, but Jim did what he always did which was to charm the pretty girl at the reception to give them the room anyway.

Jim only hoped that the air conditioning along with the Jacuzzi and King-sized bed would do good for Bones' sour mood. Apparently the greatest hits of Bob Marley instead of Christmas carols weren't helping, judging the look in his friend's face.

Few hours and some alcoholic beverages later, things were starting to look a little better. At least Jim hoped so.

"If you could ask for anything for Christmas, what would you ask?" Bones drawled from his armchair.

Maybe it was the buzz of the alcohol in his blood, or the holiday season taking over, but for once Jim said out loud the one thing he hadn't really admitted to himself.

"You. I want you, Bones."

Shit. Did he really say that aloud? Jim was frantically thinking for a way to blame it all on the booze, when Bones stood up and moved to stand before him.

"Hmph. I figured as much. You're shitty with seduction, you know that?" And before Jim could think of an answer, his lap was filled with his best friend kissing him passionately.

Maybe he hadn't messed up Christmas so badly after all.


End file.
